


热夜

by C2H6



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, 轻微酗酒描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C2H6/pseuds/C2H6
Summary: 很久以前发过的冬叉，想起来备份一下。





	热夜

 

 

诚恳而言，Bucky不知道为什么要选择这个地方住下来。这里，这个只能从阿尔及尔坐一架极小极破旧的飞机才能到达的法属小岛，不知为何竟成为一切结束之后的栖身之所。或许是它湿热的、带着苦艾味道的海风和孔雀石色的海水挽留了他们，又或许只是因为Rumlow在某场战斗后半真半假的一句戏言——总而言之，当Bucky漫步在沙滩上同那些皮肤黝黑的青年用尚且算是流利的法语交谈时，这一切依旧显得不可思议又无比真实。

Rumlow的法语并不太好，因此不常开口，只远远地站在一旁瞅着Bucky，脸上挂着那种监护人式的浅淡微笑。对这种笑容再熟悉不过了：在Bucky还是Winter Soldier的时候，每次他干净利落地完成任务并且毫发无伤地回来，Rumlow总会用这种笑容看着他，而往往下一秒他就会迅速将对方拽进一个激烈的亲吻：那带着笑意的嘴角太过迷人，他总是忍不住。

然而Bucky和人交谈的时间其实并不多，他刚到这儿来的时候几乎是个完完全全的醉鬼：一定是某种隐藏在酒精里的魔鬼诱惑了他，使他无法摆脱那金黄色的琼浆带来的欢愉，因此整日把自己浸在昏昏沉沉里。为此他们甚至在岛上买下了一座酒窖，里面囤放了几乎可以供两个人喝上整整三年的朗姆酒；Bucky每天在那里花的时间不长，多半是为了拿酒，或者为了拿更多的酒。等到他喝着酒走出酒窖，Rumlow就在那里等他，从他的口腔里夺走酒精和更多的吻。

他们彻底抛下了那些小心翼翼：掩埋行踪、在进屋时观察四周、把窗帘放下来防止监视，这些过去他们习以为常的生活方式都不再进行了，剩下的只有干杯痛饮，仿佛要弥补多年来欠缺的放纵时光——合情合理，任何人但凡知晓了他们经历的一切都不会为此而责怪他们的无度。等到不能再喝的时候，他们就倒在床上做爱；有时候也会在地板上、沙滩上，以及一切他们想得到的地方。把精神交予酒精，把灵魂和肉体交予对方，谁能说这种结合形式是有错的呢？就算有，Rumlow对此也不屑一顾；无论是被洗脑的Winter Soldier还是恢复记忆的James Barnes，他都能用拥抱抵消对方所有的不安和困惑，正如他多年一直所作的那样。在那之后，他们并排躺在地上，赤裸而坦诚，感受着身下的砂砾由于吸饱了阳光的热度而暖洋洋的，空气里也带着落日红色的微热；翅膀湿润的鸟类在他们上空低低地盘旋。夏天悄然而至。

六月之后气候不再那么怡人，所有人都像被湿润的空气蒸软了骨头似的不想动弹。Bucky也不例外：金属手臂在潮湿的地方开始变得莫名迟钝，关节活动时都能听见细微的摩擦声，他因此更加心安理得地把时间消磨在沙滩上。碰上阳光不那么毒辣的下午，他可以懒洋洋地找一块岩石倚着；朗姆酒自然不可或缺，就放在手边，随时都能拎起来喝上一口。

他转了一下脑袋，微醺而蒙上水雾的蓝眼睛专注地锁定在不远处：几十码开外的地方，Rumlow站在齐腰深的水里，正试图用小刀撬开一只手掌大的蚌。男人上身赤裸，露出大片小麦色的肌肤，海水被阳光蒸发在他身上留下一小簇一小簇的盐粒，有些水珠则被映照得发亮，沿着肌肉的线条缓慢下滑，在腰胯的凹陷处恋恋不舍地盘踞；那些水珠如此璀璨，以至于Rumlow后来掏出的那颗珍珠都显得黯淡无光了。

“Winter！”注意到他的视线，Rumlow叫嚷着，“我的士兵，你难道要保持这个样子一整天吗？到海里来清醒清醒吧，这岛屿都让你生锈了！”

他说得一点儿不错。Bucky想道。但这不是什么坏事儿。在过去的任何一天里他们都从不曾想过自己能有这样的一天，远离九头蛇和神盾局，远离鲜血和背叛，远离所谓的正义和所谓的邪恶，像个普通的游手好闲者那样无所事事，靠朗姆酒和珍珠蚌打发时间……他们等得太久了。Bucky漫不经心地想着，小口啜着手里的酒，看见Rumlow还在朝他挥手；正如他建议的那样，这是个适合游泳的好天气。Bucky抹了一把脸，随手把半长的头发束到脑后，一脚踏入被太阳晒暖的海水里：

“我就来。”

他们沿着海岸线游了一会儿，一直游到两块巨大的礁石之间，在阴影里感受着脱离烈日炙烤后海水本身的凉意。Rumlow拨开着Bucky被水打湿贴在脸颊的一绺黑发，嘲笑他像个抹了发油的姑娘，而他自己的头发则刺猬一样乱糟糟地四处支楞着，引得Bucky暗暗发笑；为此，两个人十分幼稚地相互泼了一会儿水，并试图把对方的脑袋整个儿按进水里，直到Rumlow忽然发现了什么似地做了一个休战的手势。“瞧，Winter，那儿是不是有什么东西？”他一边抹着脸上的水一边指着Bucky身后问道。

“哪儿？”

“就在那儿，岩石后面……用你的四倍视力看看，那是艘船吗？”

两个人朝着Rumlow示意的方向凑近了些，很快看清了那个黑乎乎的东西：正在礁石后头不远处的浅滩上，一艘废弃的小型木质帆船孤零零地横陈在砾石之上。与其说是船，不如说是船的遗骸：整个船体都被海水浸泡成煤炭般的黑色，侧面船舷上的木板几乎全部撞碎，剩下的也摇摇欲坠，只有龙骨和桅杆勉强维持着原来的形状，被藤壶和苔藓包覆而变得斑驳陆离。

Rumlow走上前去，轻柔地抚过那些潮湿腐烂的木头。“可怜的姑娘，”他喃喃低语，“你在这儿多久了？”

Bucky略带不安地看着Rumlow。不知为何，他并不喜欢这艘船：她看上去太老，太破败，散发着死亡和腐朽的气味，死气沉沉到令人不快。他敢肯定，如果没有人经过，那么再等上五年十年，它依然会在这里；周遭的一切都在飞速地改变，只有它搁浅在时间的轴线中一个无人问津的定点上：从此，她已经不再是一艘船，而是一具尸体了，没有任何事比这更令他感到悲哀。

“走吧，Rum，”他不耐烦地催促道，“我们得在太阳落山前赶回去。”

Rumlow犹豫了一下，然后指着那艘破船说：“喂，我有个主意——我们可以把她弄回去！”他的语气坚定，一点儿也不像是开玩笑。

“什么？”Bucky睁大了眼睛，“你疯了吗？如果你想要一艘船，我们有足够的钱可以买艘新的。”

“不，不要新的，就要她。”Rumlow摇了摇头，“必须得是她。”

Bucky沉默了。他盯着Rumlow的脸，鲜红色的伤痕像火焰一样刺目，烧得他口干舌燥，喉咙发紧。在他们的身后，破船静静地伫立，隐隐能听见海水在船舱内部敲打的闷响；一只海鸥站在高高翘起的船头上发出一声尖利而哀婉的鸣叫。

最后Bucky放弃了。他说好吧，让我们把她弄回去。

Simone看到Bucky拖那艘船的样子，笑他是个十足的傻瓜。Simone是渔夫家的女儿，住得离他们挺近，时常给他们送来些鲜鱼，而且不收一分钱。Rumlow打赌说这小丫头一定是喜欢上Bucky了，还怂恿他“拿出些在布鲁克林时的本事来”。Bucky对这样的调侃总有些不高兴，好在鲜鱼的味道确实不错，所以他对Simone的态度倒还算礼貌。他坐在船边气喘吁吁地打开一瓶酒的时候Simone正好奇地围着船打转，嘴里还不住地嘟囔：“你要这破烂有什么用？”

Bucky没有搭腔。反正他也解释不出来缘由，毕竟这是Rumlow的主意，他自个儿还觉得奇怪呢。Simone见他没有回答，又换了个话题说道：“天还没黑你就开始喝酒了吗？这对身体可没什么好处。”

“我白天也喝，”Bucky瓮声瓮气地回答，“没什么区别。”

“虽然这或许不关我的事儿……但你应该少喝点，在这儿生活的人要是整天醉醺醺的话会被大家说闲话的。”

“与我无关。“Bucky发出一声不屑的嗤笑，“只要他们还肯卖给我酒就好。”说完他又喝了一口，并且不再理会一旁的女孩了。Simone自讨没趣，只好满脸通红地绞着手指悻悻转身；离开之前她又不甘地转身看了一眼，只瞧见融化在金红色的夕阳里影影绰绰的轮廓，仿佛一抹伶仃的鬼影。

两天后，Bucky开始着手修理那艘船。那天他起得很早，没有宿醉及其引发的一系列后遗症，从他们到这个岛上开始这还是他头一个清醒的早晨。他花了一个上午在村子里转了一圈，置办了些需要的工具和材料，甚至从某个热心过头的居民那里得到一张揉的皱巴巴的船只设计图。中午他待在屋子里乘凉，避开外头的炎炎烈日，一边吃着Simone送来的鱼。Rumlow不知道跑到哪里去了，给他留了张字条说要让他一个人完成修船的重任。（“到底谁才是管理员啊？”他咬牙切齿地嘟囔道）午饭后他去树林里闲逛，在不知谁扎的一张吊床上小憩了一阵子，做了些有关火车和暴风雪的梦，乱糟糟得让人记不起细节。等到他醒来的时候太阳已经躲到云层后面去了，他便回屋里拿上工具，开始对付停放在沙滩上的那堆残骸。

“你好，女孩儿，”他学着Rumlow的语气说，“我们该从那里开始呢？”

修复工程比想象中更加浩大。Bucky花了整整一下午才处理掉那些粘附在上面的东西，把船舱从里到外冲洗了一遍，总算勉强能看到一点船的原样。完全不能用的残缺木板被拆下来，剩下的就没有多少东西了：这工作量跟造一艘新船差不多，Bucky一点儿也搞不懂Rumlow为什么执意要修她。接下来的一个月里，他慢慢地切割和打磨船舱、甲板和桅杆需要的木料，把他们一点点钉到船上去；这一过程得到了许多村民的指点，他们还提供了家里余下的一些零件，进度因此一下子变快了许多。

可气的是，在这整个期间里，Rumlow竟完全当起了甩手掌柜，只在Bucky完成了一天的工作后喝起朗姆酒来的时候才会出现，对Bucky的劳动成果赞赏不已；当然了，他也会给Bucky一些甜头，用实际行动来安抚他情绪不佳的士兵。在Bucky因工作而腰酸背痛的夜晚里，他们甚至比以往做得更加激烈，直到两个人都瘫倒在床上睡得不省人事。

“你看，她在你的手里起死回生。”半梦半醒间，Bucky听见Rumlow在他的耳边低语，“你还是能拯救很多东西的。”

翻修工作紧锣密鼓地进行着。Bucky每天花在朗姆酒上的时间越来越少，转而把精力都投在了修船上。事到如今，他已经跟Rumlow一样喜爱她了；他逐渐地从这原本死气沉沉的木头上感受到一种慢慢苏醒的生命力，这生命力也随着他的手指钻入他的四肢百骸。他认认真真地在木板的空隙间填上桐油和粘脂防止漏水，再把表面一点点地打磨平整，刷油烘干，再刷油再烘干，如此反复，细致程度令Rumlow忍不住揶揄他“保养枪支时都没这么用心”。

“莫非你还记着那些日子？”Bucky没好气地反问。

“除了你的部分，其他都不记得了。”Rumlow笑眯眯地回答。

不得不说，这工作的确耗时耗力，以致于Bucky每天和船相处的时间甚至比和Rumlow相处的时间还要多。因为修船，他的每一天过得充实而模糊，留在脑子里的只有一些零碎的对话，一杯朗姆酒的气味，和把自己埋进Rumlow的身体里时那种绵长而温吞的快感。有时他会从梦中突然惊醒，感觉到Rumlow在他的臂弯里沉睡；昏暗的光线中能看见他的眉头依旧紧皱，和过去Bucky看到的每一次一样，宛如永远解不开的绳结，任凭Bucky伸手抚摸也无法将其舒展。窗外，天空正处于晨昏交替的分界线上，正等待着黎明取代黑夜，赫利俄斯接替尼克斯*，光明驱散黑暗。驱散蚊虫用的药草已经燃尽，屋子里盘旋着苦涩的焦糊味道，令Bucky的头脑昏昏沉沉，他便重新回到睡梦中去。等到他再次醒来的时候，那些碎片都消退了：无论是酒、草药还是Rumlow都消失不见，他的船在屋外静静等待着，一天又回到了开始时的状态。

谁也记不清到底过去了多久，两个月或者三个月；终于，那艘船差不多快要完工了，为此Bucky的心里涌上一种难以形容的情绪。Simone差不多用完了她所知道的所有代表称赞的词汇来表达她的钦佩，并缠着Bucky给她讲解各个部位的修缮情况。最后她问道：“你要叫她什么名字呢？”

Bucky愣了一下，似乎第一次意识到这个问题。他蹲下身抚摸着焕然一新的甲板，动作轻柔而充满怜爱。

“我不知道，”他说，“我还没想好。”

“那可不行！”少女很不赞同地摆摆手，“一艘船怎么能没有名字？如果乘着没有名字的船出海是得不到海神保佑的！你得给她想一个名字。”

Bucky沉思着，目光越过桅杆落在遥远的海面上，忽然而至的海风将他的发丝吹得飞舞起来，遮住了他漂亮的蓝眼睛。不知为何，Simone觉得他似乎很快就要离开。

“我会的。”他的语气里潜藏着某种如暗流涌动的情绪，并头一次对少女露出温和的微笑“等到我出海的那一天，我会给她取个名字的。”

Simone因这突如其来的温柔而不知所措地呆住了。Bucky也不继续说下去，而是倚着新修好的桅杆发呆。他从余光里瞧见Rumlow远远地站在沙滩上朝他微笑；一波接着一波的海浪漫过他的脚踝，在他的小腿上拍打、拉扯，像是某种无声的催促，可Rumlow一动不动，像是被钉死在那里一样。刹那间，Bucky想起很久之前Rumlow在地图上用图钉给Bucky标出这个岛屿的位置时，曾经斩钉截铁地说：“等到有机会，我要把自己埋在这个岛上。”

Rumlow停了一会儿，又一波轰炸令他们藏身的地下室猛烈地震动，灰尘和土块扑簌簌地往下砸到他们的头顶上。“那群贱人怎么没完没了……”他嘟囔了一句，接着说道：“所以如果我先死，你得替我干这件事情。”

“这不是我的工作。”当时的Winter Soldier抱着枪回答道。Rumlow无可奈何地笑了，把填好弹药的枪递给他，然后把图钉拔出来在他眼前晃了晃。

“我知道。”

他还没回过神来，手指就被用力扎了一下，突如其来的刺痛令他抿了下嘴，不禁对罪魁祸首的Rumlow怒目而视，后者却笑得一脸计谋得逞的样子。

“你不是记不住东西吗？试试从这件事儿开始吧。”

那枚图钉早已丢失不见，而回忆令Bucky入了迷；等到他终于回过神想要向对方打个招呼时，Rumlow早已消失不见了。

 

 

对Simone而言，她绝不会料想到Bucky所说的“那一天”会来得那么快。船修好的第三天，一头她从未见识过的庞然大物降落在海滩上，整片海岸都能听见引擎的轰鸣声。巨物落地之后，伴随着气阀的一声闷响，一扇门徐徐打开，里头出来一位西装革履的中年人，径直走向Bucky的方向。震耳欲聋的尖锐噪声中，Bucky一动不动地站在原地，神情超乎寻常地冷静。

“Barnes先生，好久不见。”

“寒暄就免了吧，Coulson探员。”Bucky冷漠地打断来者，Simone从未见过他露出那样锐利的目光。“既然你出现在这里，就证明Steve有麻烦了，是吗？”

“……情况紧急。”Coulson神情严峻，“我们需要你接手盾牌。”

惊讶在Bucky的脸上一闪而过，但他只是收紧下颌沉默着，没有回应对方的话。Coulson叹了口气，走上前去刻意压低了声音：

“你做过承诺，James Barnes，希望你还记得它。”

“我跟你走。”

Coulson似乎松了一口气。

“很高兴你愿意配合。我们何时启程？”

“现在。”说罢，Bucky越过他朝背后的机械门走去。他走得毫不犹豫，以至于Coulson迟疑了一会儿才匆匆忙忙地跟上他。登上台阶之前Bucky的动作停了一下，目光落向一边。沿着他目光的方向看去，Simone的心中一紧：她猛然想起Bucky还没有给那艘船取名字。

“再见，Rum。”她听见Bucky说。他是在跟他的朗姆酒告别吗？还是说……是了，正是那个名字，她听他念叨过许多次了，那就是给他的船取的名字。Simone微微颤抖着，心中又是欣喜又是忧伤。她默默地想，这下他终于可以乘着他的船出海了。

她再也不会见到他了。

“怎么了？”看见Bucky忽然间停下的脚步，Coulson的神情先是疑惑，转而变成一种含蓄的不忍，“如果你需要同什么人告别的话，现在就去吧，我们可以等上一会儿。”

Bucky没有接受他的好意：他摇摇头，走进了机舱。透过舷窗向外看去，整个岛屿都没有一丝改变：那些树林、沙滩、阳光和皮肤黝黑的人民，都和他到来的时候一模一样。他看见一些人好奇地朝这边指指点点，脸上挂着笑容而不是恐惧：对这些淳朴过头的居民而言，Bucky以及他身边的这些人，这架奇怪的飞行器，都不过是某种转瞬即逝的新奇过客，丝毫不会影响到他们原本的生活。——什么也没有改变，即什么也没有发生，什么也没有存在过。

Bucky深知这一点；他明白这是个多么快乐、并将永远快乐下去的岛屿。因此他也同样明白，在这样的岛屿上，是容不下任何一座墓碑的。

 

（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *赫利俄斯（Helios）和尼克斯（Nyx）分别是希腊神话中的日神和夜神，随着神话的演变前者常被认为与阿波罗（Apollo）是同一人物。


End file.
